fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Second Ambush/The Phantom Mouse’s Identity Revealed
(The next morning, Satsuki’s group got up and after finishing packing up, they resumed their journey. Upon reaching a shadowy glade, they cautiously walked through, looking out for danger) Pinocchio: It’s quiet. Too quiet. Mushu: And it’s dark. Too dark. (Suddenly, sunlight poured in the glade to expose the area, bright enough to let them walk through) Mushu: Spoke too soon. (They resumed their walk. Upon reaching a huge open area within the glade, the group were walking when they felt soft ground sinking beneath them slowly) Satsuki: Uh-oh. Walk back softly. (Suddenly, just as they began to walk back softly and carefully, the ground beneath them collapsed, and they fell through into a hole. They looked around in surprise) Yuffie: What the heck’s that about? (Suddenly, they heard evil chuckles. They look up and saw….) Satsuki’s group: Myotismon and his army?! Myotismon: (Chuckling evilly a bit) It seems our sinkhole trap worked on you like us. Puppetmon: (Chuckling evilly a bit in agreement) Serves ya right! (Satsuki’s group got angry and determined) Chihiro: We’ll show you who’s served right! (Haku then transformed into his dragon form and after everyone climbed onto him, he used his senses to fly himself and them out of the hole and back up above in front of Myotismon and his army) Phantom Mouse: (Scoffs calmly) Very clever. (After the group climbed off Haku, they got their weapons out) Yuffie: Unlike you and your buddies, you rat. (Calmly surprised at that insult, Myotismon and his army turned to the Phantom Mouse, who just remained calm) Phantom Mouse: Nobody calls me a rat ever. (He conjured up his Microbots and shot jets of them at the group, with Vanitas surfing on them, his Keyblade ready to attack. But luckily, Yuffie threw her shuriken at Vanitas and the Microbots, ruining his chance to attack. As Vanitas recovered, Metaletemon punched down Fidget squarely in the face) Satsuki’s group: Fidget! (After sitting up and recovering while rubbing his punched cheek in surprise, Fidget panted slowly) Metaletemon: (Mockingly) Aw, what’s the matter? You gonna cry again like you always did whenever we punched you? (He laughs mockingly at him. The other villains joined in, just laughing evilly a bit in a calm way, while the group looked concerned. Slowly reaching an angry boiling point, Fidget got up slowly as the villains slowly composed themselves from their mocking and/or calm evil laughter. Then, Fidget grabbed his harness and bandage, and to both sides’ surprise, yanked it off his now healed wing) Snake: Fidget, you okayssssss? Fidget: I’m not alright! I am sick of being the punching bag! I am sick of being stepped on! I’ll make them pay for what they did to my mother! And most importantly…. I AM SICK OF BEING ABUSED!!!! (He lunged at Metaletemon and with Tiger and Fievel’s help, began beating him up. The other villains rushed at the three, but Satsuki’s group began fighting with them. Olivia, Basil, and Dawson dueled Arukenimon and Mummymon with normal, magic, bomb, and Chemical Bomb Arrows, and Chemical Bombs, Popple, Rita, and Runt fended off Puppetmon with the laser blades and invincibility, Celebi used her vine whip to beat down Hunter J with help from Mei’s punching. As for the others, they fought against Myotismon, Vanitas, and the Phantom Mouse with all their might. After knocking the villains down, Satsuki’s group cornered the villains) Satsuki: Nowhere to run now. (The villains, after recovering, smirked evilly at them) Myotismon: Not necessarily. (Suddenly, Satsuki’s group noticed Metalseadramon, Machinedramon, and Piedmon lunging at them, weapons ready. But Satsuki’s group dodged their attack) Kanta: Three more?! Piedmon: You catch on pretty quickly. Hunter J: These three managed to keep the wagons containing the king and queen going while they joined us in our pursuit after you after getting us out of the sinkhole. Vanitas: And we ain’t completing our conquest on Oz without Celebi. Satsuki’s group: Celebi? What for? Vanitas: You didn’t know about it? Myotismon: We wish to use Celebi’s power to complete our conquest. Phantom Mouse: And with her power, recreate Oz as a world of darkness and, for the Nomebats’ pleasure, no garlic. (A short pause) Satsuki: As if we’ll let you win! (She charged at Myotismon and his army. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks when the Phantom Mouse pulled a revolver out) Phantom Mouse: Don’t move! Or I will shoot you dead! (He fires his revolver on the ground. Suddenly, Satsuki’s group recognized the gunshot) Ace: Wait a minute! That gunshot…! Kiki: We should’ve known…. Haku: So, the Phantom Mouse did, in fact, shoot Ogremon! Vincent: And that’s the gunshot that killed my father! (Suddenly, the Phantom Mouse vanished with the Microbots’ help and attempted to sneak-attack Satsuki from behind with his revolver. But thankfully, Haku sensed it and shouted out, getting the group’s attention) Haku: Satsuki, behind you! (Hearing him, Satsuki counterattacked by kicking the Phantom Mouse squarely in the face, knocking him down and to both sides’ surprise, the Phantom Mouse’s mask flew off from the kick’s impact. As the Phantom Mouse recovered slowly without showing his exposed face, Satsuki’s group slowly approached him) Ace: Who are you really, Phantom Mouse? (Then, the Phantom Mouse slowly turned and his true face revealed himself to be, much to Satsuki’s group’s shock and surprise….) Satsuki’s group: Ratigan?! (The Phantom Mouse, now revealed to be Ratigan the whole time, got up and grabbed his revolver and mask) Ratigan: I may be Professor Ratigan, but I am, in fact, by my alias, the Phantom Mouse! Yuffie: We thought you were dead! Ratigan: Nope. I escaped by using the Microbots with Myotismon and Vanitas’ help before the explosion occurred. Myotismon and Vanitas: That’s right. Satsuki: Then, that means…. Basil: Dawson, Princess Olivia, and I knew you were up to no good! Dawson and Olivia: Yeah! Ace: And Pop…. You just shot him and left him to die? Vincent: And you shot my father with no mercy? Ratigan: Yes. (Satsuki’s group slowly got angry) Snake: How couldsssss you?! Arturo: He risked his life to help you, and yet you were evil the whole time! (Grubber angrily blew a raspberry in agreement) Ratigan: That was Ogremon’s mistake! And don’t be surprised…. Myotismon, Vanitas, and I started the fire that night prior to them resurrecting Hunter J. (Then it flashbacked to the night of the Ruby University explosion to show Ratigan inside the burning university encountering Myotismon and then he got ready to grab the control device for the Microbots) Ogremon: Ratigan! (They turned and saw Ogremon arrive. Ogremon suddenly stopped and got suspicious) Ogremon: What’re you doing with a creep like Myotismon? (Myotismon and Ratigan suddenly smirked evilly and Ratigan took the Microbots’ control device) Ogremon: But Satsuki said it’s not for sale. Ratigan: Well, I need them to help Myotismon and his army in their conquest. Ogremon: What conquest? (Suddenly, a masked Vanitas appeared) Vanitas: The conquest to rule Oz, that’s what. (Ogremon, as realization dawned upon him, got angry) Ogremon: So you plotted to have the Microbots built for your plot?! And what about Celebi?! You plan to use her power?! Ratigan: Precisely. Myotismon: Now, if you excuse us…. Vanitas: We have an escape to do now. (Then Ratigan pulled the same revolver out and fired the gun at Ogremon offscreen. After Ratigan puts the gun away, Myotismon placed a barrier over Ogremon’s covered offscreen bullet wound, which Ogremon is clutching. Ratigan, with an evil smirk along with Myotismon and Vanitas, then used the Microbots to help themselves escape as Ogremon lay on the ground, wheezing just as the explosion happened. Back in the present, Satsuki’s group’s anger started to slowly reach a boiling point as they listened to that story) Ratigan: And if it weren’t for your creation, Myotismon, Vanitas, and I wouldn’t be here today. Hunter J: And neither would I. You have been a great help for once. (Then, his and Satsuki's group's anger snapping, Ace screamed in fury and ran up to punch Ratigan. But Ratigan blocked it with the Microbots’ barrier and knocked Ace back onto the ground. As Ace recovered with Satsuki's group's help, Myotismon and his army then started to cast some kind of spell together while Ratigan placed his mask back on) Myotismon: Enjoy your agonizing defeat! (Then with that, the spell was casted and a blinding light surrounded Satsuki’s group, swallowing them while Myotismon and his army escaped) Coming up: Trapped in the Illusion World created by Myotismon and his army, Satsuki’s group work to escape with a certain deceased friend’s ghost form’s help after they, mostly Ace, almost lost hope in saving all of Oz.Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes